First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $4$ and the product of $2$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $9$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-7x + 9) = \color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ $2(-7x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-7x+9)+4$.